Musekinin's Psycho Classroom Summary & Characters
by Shizzzam
Summary: Ameri isn't good at making friends but when she gets transferred into Class 5-B, everything changes for her. Comedy, Slice of Life, etc.


Musekinin's Psycho Classroom: Introduction and Characters

This is a story I'm going to be writing soon. If you would please, read on to see if you would like me to publish the story here.

Name: Musekinin's Psycho Classroom

Genre: Comedy, Slice of Life, School Life, A little Romance, Adventure, Randomness

Tags: Catgirls, crossdressers, crazy people

Summary:

Ameri Wakatsuki hates her school and social life. Her parents only care about her grades and had her to move into her 24 year old sister, Sasami. She has no time to worry about making friends and dating. She has always been lonely ever since elementary school when she was first diagnosed with SAD, Social Anxiety Disorder. When she tries to make friends, they reject her because they think she is always too busy with studying. She hopes to find a class that actually would spend time with her and chat with her. When Sasami recommends a school called Musekinin Academy, Ameri caves in and enrolls in. She transfers into class 5-B, a class full of rejected students which is seperated from the other rooms, and she gets more than what she bargains for.

5-B Students:

Ameri Wakatsuki- A quiet girl with an A+ average. She is a very generous person and is diagnosed with Social Anxiety Disorder,  
which gets her rejected from other classes. The first person she befriends is Kei Kitazono, a black spiked hair boy who is lazy as hell. Ameri often questions how weird her current classmates are but is really grateful that she enrolled in the class.  
She soon is chosen by the class to be the class representive and comes up with ideas for the class to stand proud. She is also a skilled chief who gets her food stolen by Kei often. She becomes friends with Umi and Hisana.(Student #20)

Keichi "Kei" Kitazono- A lazy boy who is the first person in the class to meet Ameri. He then attaches to her, often stealing the food she makes. He has a strong craving for junk food, such as cookies, cake, meat. Actually eats it most of the time. He is Mizuna's childhood friend and love interest and is Kazuya's childhood friend as well. He is very oblivious to her feelings though.  
He often hangs around by the main tree by the academy, where he and Ameri first met. He enjoys gazing into the sky. He even takes long naps too. It is hinted that he probably likes Ameri, though he states that he loves her food rather than her.  
(Student #1)

Mizuna Otohashi- A very strong girl who is in deeply in love with her childhood friend, Kei. She protects him because in her childhood, he would always protect her so she is paying back the favor. She greatly depises Ameri due to her always being by Kei. Throughout the series, she becomes close friends with her. She is also a childhood friend of Kazuya's, but always punches him in the face when he repeatly flirts with her. She soon develops feelings towards Kazuya but refuses it due to her still being in love with Kei. She has an older cousin, Kara Sairenji, who is only 2 months older. Mizuna is enemies with her due to in the past, telling a lie to the other students that she is a stalker. With these insults that they throw around,  
they still care alot about each other. It is revealed to Ameri that Mizuna works at a cosplay maid cafe and she threatens her not to tell anyone, espically Kei. The customers calling her, "Mizuru-chan"(Student #9)

Umi Takarizawa- A pink pigtailed and yellow eyed neko girl with huge breasts that grabs unwanted attention. She is very clumsy and irrespnsible. She is close friends with Hisana, both of them sharing the same interests. She is sweet and can't say a sentence without adding "Nyaaaaa!" to it. She is also very sensitive and cries alot. She is an anime otaku, just like Hisana, and her favorite live action anime being "Zombie Battle Maid" She is dedicated to cosplaying and Madarame designs her the costume. She carries the famous cosplay bazooka in the live action adaptation and brings it to school which frightens the other students, espically Ameri. After uploading some bikini shots of her onto her blog site, she becomes a famous net idol. She is also the hearthrob of many older men who look on her blog everyday, including Kentarou. After buying a video camera, she shoots some films from the support of her classmates. She creates, "Epic Fair Rangers!" and "Wong Wong and Pong Pong", a parody of Romeo and Juliet. (Student #2)

Hisana Kamikaze- A dumb, but energetic anime otaku, just like her friend Umi. Hisana is a very odd girl has a crazy imagination.  
Though poor at academics, she is very skilled at video games and dating simulations. She enjoys yaoi and gets nosebleeds when Madarame flirts with Kentarou. She has an older brother that is enrolled in the same class, Kishou Kamikaze. She loves her brother alot and loves to tease him when he feels compassinate to Mutsumi. She has a strange ability to lower the tone of her voice as if she was a boy and to higher it up as her normal hyper girl tone. Due to that, she becomes the lead vocalist of Kishou's band of which he made up called, "Aice, Rice, Dice, X" along with JUrosuke and Hazudou. She also knows how to play the electric guitar from learning from Jurosuke. Her stage name being "Aice". She later is invited to perform a song with the all girl band called "Detriot Musume" with Akiko, Minako, and Reina after hearing her demo. Then, she gets discovered and starts her solo singing career, though she also wants to become a seiyuu too, a japanese voice actress.  
Hisana's and his parents are divorced. Their father owns a famous music company and he married a french model so Hisana and Kishou don't see their father very much.(Student #6)

Tsumugi- A small 9 year old girl with the IQ of around 300. She is even small for her age, for age 9. She is very highly intelligent and can be really intentionally rude and very sarcastic to the other students, espically to Umi and Hisana. Tsumugi is the brain of the class. She has her older brother who disguises himself as way younger, Boborou. She treats him like a maid, even making him wear a maid costume.  
Tsumugi often has to explain specifically when she is telling the class something. She is also the leader of the science club.  
She wears goggles and big reading glasses on her head. She often cusses, when she is irritated or is making an insult. Umi and Hisana force her to cosplay in such odd costumes like as a bunny girl or a lolita girl. Tsumugi wears a science white jacket that unreveals her school uniform as well as Kentarou that does it. She can be sadistic, as with Kishou. She is enimes with Usa,  
a girl from the rival class, though she can't admit to her that she thinks of Usa as a best friend. Tsumugi is respnsible for creating Momo and Raji 2000. It's rumoured around the school that she can use magic, which is confirmed in season 3. She is called by "Mugi-chan" by Umi and Hisana but demands to be called "Mugi-sama" since she is smarter than everybody else. It is hinted that she has a small crush on Kishou but denies it strongly since she hasn't expirecienced love before and is teased by it by Raji 2000.(Student #5)

Kentarou Otou IIV- A perverted nerd who is in Tsumugi's science club. He builds technology gadgets in order to spy on the girls.  
He is named after his male of his generation of famous men scientists. Though he claims he is in love with every girl in the class,  
he loves Umi the most. Attracted to her moeness and bust, Kentarou is a fan of Umi's photo blog. He usually has spasms, overeacts,  
and thinks alot of thoughts from time to time. LIke Tsumugi, he also wears a white jacket with his uniform. Kentarou is respnsible for what happened to Boborou's body, as he spills some chemicals onto Boborou's skin, his skin breaks out and burns into a rocky color of red and rocklike body. Kentarou invents technology in order to become like his elders, but they always turn out wrong.(Student #7)

Boborou- Tsumugi's older brother and is secretly 22 years old that pretends to be a first year in high school. He was turned into a hideious creature due to chemical exposure accidently caused by Kentarou. He is a very kind person but gets treated like a maid by Tsumugi. He doesn't bother to protest though since both of them were loners for most of their life. He lies to Tsumugi, telling their parents died, to protect her. But actually, their parents abanded them when Tsumugi was just born. He loves his younger sibling very much and does his very best to help her. He is her assistent in the science club. He doesn't refuse when Umi and Hisana force Tsumugi to cosplay though. (Student #10)

Madarame Kurosajii- A crossdressing boy who had outgrown his hair up to his shoulders and acts girly. Even since he was kid, he has always been bullied by kids in class because he has hair girly hair and voice. Ever since that day, he had decided he was 100%  
female to avoid being bullied. He has sewing habits and designs cosplay costumes from anime he watches. Umi repeatingly sends requests for Madarame to design her a Battle Maid costume, based on her favorite anime. He is close friends with Kentarou, who first thought Madarame was a girl and almost asked him out. Kentarou asks him for his advice in order to win Umi's heart since Madarame is very close to the girls in the class. He carries fabric, sewing pins, and makeup kits on the go.(Student #12)

Kishou Kamikaze- A very short guy-almost shorter than her younger sister Hisana and barely taller than Kiyora, that comes up with scheming ideas that are sometimes perverted. He often teams up with Tsumugi, them sharing the same interests since they're both intelligent and sadistic. He has her younger sister, Hisana, who is 8 hours younger than him so they could almost be twins. He is close friends with Mutsumi and Kiyora, who both get stuck in his perverted schemes. He has a strong bond with Mutsumi anjd even is technically in love with her, though he doesn't admit it. Kishou can sometimes be a narcissistic, annoying Mutsumi with why she never asked him out when they first met. He finds his younger sister annoying and hates it when she doesn't follow his orders since he's older than her. He actually cares about his sister very much. He starts a metal rap band called "Aice Rice Dice X" along with his sister, Jurosuke, and Hazudou. Hisana's and his parents are divorced. Their father owns a famous music company and he married a french model so Hisana and Kishou don't see their father very much.(Student #3)

Mutsumi Noda- A very tall, about 170 cm and still growing, but beautiful girl who is close friends with Kishou and Kiyora. She plays basketball very well and is usually teased by other classes by her height but is surpisingly backed up by Kishou. She calms down Kishou when he gets roudy and is usually scared when he thinks of a sadistic or perverted scheme. Though often ticked off by him, Mutsumi had always had a small crush on him since they first met. She and Kiyora is often forced to wear cosplay costumes just like Tsumugi but by Kishou for his own perverted reasons. She is very outgoing and athletic. Mutsumi is Kiyora's step sister.(Student #11)

Kiyora Hayase- A small girl who has the ability to instantly grow her hair long in a short period of time and use it to pick up and throw things with it. She is quiet and is close friends with Mutsumi and Kishou. Kiyora is Mutsumi's step sister and treats her like a real older sister. She is often made fun at by other girls in other classes and when her feelings get too crunched up, her hair goes wild and attacks people. Kiyora does not like this ability and has trouble calming down her emotions. She is also sensitive, as well as much as Umi is. She thinks Mutsumi and Kishou make a cute couple. Her hair covers up her eyes, making very long bangs so no one sees her eyes often.(student #8)

Jurosuke Abe- A silent guy who wears a mask, everyone in his family, to warn off evil spirits. His parents are Itako, japanese exocist who believe that if they wear a mask, the evil spirit, Wajuju, will not harm them. Jurosuke has been wearing a mask ever since he was little so no one except for maybe Hisana has seen his real face. He knows how to play the electric guitar really well though his parents disapprove. Jurosuke teaches Hisana some tricks and they often play together. He is the bass guitarist in Kishou's band, "Aice Rice Dice X"  
along with Hisana and Hazudou. His stage name being "X"(Student#14)

Kazuya Itou- A sly, flirty guy who is childhood friends with Kei and Mizuna. He is highly interested in Mizuna, fully aware that she is only interested in Kei. He dodges Mizuna's attacks when he constantly flirts with her. He often follows her around and offers her wise advise when she feels upset or depressed. He refers to himself as Mizuna's "Love Guru" He usually hangs around walls, with his hands in his pockets. He enjoys teasing Mizuna and likes getting hit by her.(Student#13)

Shiho Takagaki- An elegant blonded beauty who has the singing and talking voice of an angel. She is usually founded in the music room when it's lunchtime and plays the piano in there to create and play her own songs. It is revealed that she use to be a popular jpop singer and actress when she was eight years old with her stage name she created,"Anna'Marie" on tour to the US. It ended when her parents wanted her education to become the best of her and is sent to private rich schools for the most of her life. Ameri and the gang discover this and help her get back up on stage as she performs her favorite song she made. When she is discovered again, she generously declines and stays with her friends. Shiho is of a Japanese-American decent but can also speak other foreign languages.(Student#15)

Hazudou Daidouji- A loud talking guy with a huge brown afro and usually gets things stuck in the there, like light night's dinner or jars. Anything!  
He speaks some words english like "cool" or "groovy" since he is of a spanish decent and gets Japanese and English bunded with. He moved to Japan because he was sick of being on a farm with his lazy grandfather and the noisy pigs who always snuck into the house, trailing mud all over the floor and Hazudou having to clean every stain that made contact with the ground. He has a messed up family tree, every race even possible in it.  
So that would explain that he his japanese and spanish. He is Lord Saeki's cousin and is the only one who knows of "his" secret, until Ameri finds out shortly. He does the drums in Kishou's band, "Aice Rice Dice X" along with Jurosuke, Hazudou, and Hisana. His stage name being "Dice"(Student#14)

Momo and Raji 2000- Two twin robots builded up by illegal high technology stolen by Kentarou and fully builted by Tsumugi's science club. These Two robots cannot obtain emotions but can interact with others. They were really created because Boborou needed housework done when he was feeling tired. Treated like maids, Momo and Raji went out of the house for a while and were "adopted" by Ameri. They both cooked her and her sister Sasami meals and cleaned the house when they were gone. They both call Ameri "Onee-chan" or "Okaa-sama" They both are builted as highly intelligent and can do many math equations which is helpful to Ameri.(Student#17&18)

Shourai No Fon Chen Liu Kou- First appeared to be a young japanese girl with a different school uniform on but is definitley not as what she seems. She is actually a Chinese android translator built by the Chinese technology Headquaters in year 3000 and accidently time traveled to the 20th century in order to escape the cruel leaders. She is founded by Ameri and she discovers that she can only speak japanese words, but can translate them but lost her second formed body to do so. Ameri tries to teach her japanese but her luck isn't that high. The only way to achieve the second form to speak japanese and interact with others correctly is that she needs someone to build a time machine again which can eventually be built by the science club.(Student#16)

Lord Saeki/Saeki Hisayori- A mysterious person who wears a dark robe and is a rumoured criminal around the school. Only Hazudou can interact with this person though. Nobody knows much about "him" or what "his" real gender is...(Student#19)

Well, I hope you enjoyed it. It took me so LONG to type this. Sorry if it's too long, I guess I was too engrossed in this and wrote too many details. This is my first post so go easy on me okay? Tell me in the reviews which student you're interested in and if I should start writing this. It will be highly appreciated. ^-^ 


End file.
